warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
BFG X
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Artillery Shelling The BFG X may Fire upon Open Ground due to its ability to Target without clicking on a structure or unit. *Artillery Shelling must be activated prior to firing in order to select its target area. This may be done in 1 of 2 ways ( With the BFG X selected ) : **''Press A'' on the Keyboard **Click on the Command Button *Once a Target Area has been selected the BFG X will continuously fire at that spot until cancelled. **Cancel by Re-Targeting, Stopping the Unit, or issuing a Move, Hold Position or Fire at Will command. *To Select a different Target Area the previous targeting order must be canceled prior to being re-activated. History of Availability Update History *The BfG X reduced the Upgrade Times for all Levels in the Game Update of Dec 02, 2015. *The BfG X gain the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Dec 02, 2015. *The BFG X was introduced via Shadow Ops Campaign #3 - Scorched Earth - ( Jan 28, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The BFG X utilizes Artillery Shelling that allows targeting of a specific ground location instead of a Unit or structure. *Shots fired from the BFG X produce a standard 360 Degree Splash and NOT the Rolling Splash produced by the BFG. *The BFG X has slow acceleration, taking approximately 3 seconds to reach its movement speed of 2.0. *The BFG X starting at, Levels 11 produces a different projectile **a Single, more accurate projectile with a splash radius is fired. Trivia *''BFG'' stands for Big F**king Gun. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 122'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Ground Unit with the ability to target specific open ground ( Artillery Shelling ) '' - BFG X *Shadow Ops First : **''First X Unit to be offered as a Shadow Ops Campaign Prize'' - BFG X - Scorched Earth In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum '( 01/28/15 ) - 'Scorched Earth - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - BFG X Information Gallery - Animated Animated BFG X Word Logo.gif|BFG X Word Logo Animated BGF X Info.gif|BFG X Info Animated BFG X Command Tutorial.gif|Command Tutorial BFG-X-AttackGround.gif BFG-X-TargetGround-Animation.gif|Artillery Shelling Targeting BFG-X-Animated-5.gif|Firing Gallery BFG-X-ShadowOpsDescription.png|Shadow Ops Description BFGX-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message BFG-X-LargePic.png|Large Pic BFG-X-AttackGround.png|Activate Artillery Shelling BFG-X-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message BFG X war commander email.png|Email Announcement - Introducing The BFG X BFG-X-Dead.png|Destroyed BFGX-Lv01-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory bfg x lvl 2.png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory BFG-X-Lv03-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory bfg x lvl 4.png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory BFGX-Lv06-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory BFGX-Lv07-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory BFGX-Lv08-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory BFGX-Lv09-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory BFGX-Lv10-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory nonameo.jpg|Lvl 10 Status Of Lvl 10 War factory Video Navigation Category:X Unit Category:Artillery Category:Land Vehicle Category:Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shadow Ops Campaign Prize Category:A to Z